DECISIONES
by michelle.rodriguezjimenez
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió a partir de la famosa pregunta que le hace Kate a Castle "WHERE WE GOING?", una aclaración para mi en esta historia primero fue el episodio de Still y luego el de la pregunta
1. Chapter 1

**DECISIONES**

La vida esta llena de decisiones, siempre tenemos que tomar decisiones, como que estudiar, con quien casar, que color de zapatos comprar, cada día trae sus propias decisiones, y en nosotros esta si decidimos bien o mal, pero tenemos que pensar muy bien antes de decidir, para que después no nos arrepintamos de la decisión que tomamos.

K: ¿Castle? - le habló.

C: si - solo pudo pronunciar eso.

K: ¿a donde vamos? - preguntó.

C: al dormitorio - contesto feliz y emocionado.

El avanzó hacia el dormitorio y entró, ella se quedó pensando en la respuesta de él y en lo que ella se refería con esa pregunta.

En parte era una respuesta que quería, pero en parte no, lo que le había dicho Eric la había puesto a pensar en su relación con Castle, ella lo quería, lo amaba estaba segura de eso y también estaba segura de que él también la amaba, pero sentía que hacía falta algo más en su vida, en su relación con Castle, necesitaba saber a donde iba su relación, ya casi tenían un año de estar juntos como pareja, todo ese tiempo se la había pasado de maravilla con él.

Adoraba que al despertarse por las mañanas lo primero que sus ojos vieran eran a él, adoraba las noches de pasión, donde se hacían, adoraba el acercamiento no físico sino emocional que iban teniendo, adoraba cuando en las mañanas le llevaba el café hasta el dormitorio, pero sentían que eso ya no era suficiente, necesita algo mas, no sabía exactamente que, pero sabía y sentía que tenían que poner en escrito, en hechos y no solo en palabras su relación y hacia donde iba ésta.

K: ¿Castle? - lo volvió a llamar desde el lugar en donde se había quedado.

C: si - dijo y la buscó para ver donde se encontraba y se llevó. Una sorpresa cuando volvió y la vio parada en el mismo lugar - ¿qué pasa Kate, todo esta bien? - le preguntó confundido.

K: Castle ¿ a donde vamos? - le volvió a preguntar.

C: vamos al dormitorio - le dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

K: no, no me refiero a eso - dijo seria y decidida a resolver esa duda que había nacido en ella - estoy segura que sabes de que que estoy hablando - dijo decidida.

C: no entiendo - dijo tratando de salir de esa conversación.

K: sabes de que estoy hablando Castle - dijo.

C: de verdad que no - dijo relajado.

K: Castle, por favor - dijo.

C: de acuerdo, de que quieres hablar - le dijo ya no tenía opción de escape a esa pregunta.

K: ¿a donde vamos? - volvió a preguntar - y no me digas que al dormitorio - dijo seria.

C: ¿a donde vamos de que, en que sentido? - preguntó tratando de alargar el momento.

K: nosotros, nuestra relación hacia donde nos dirigimos - dijo frustada.

C: no lo se - dijo.

Kate no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Castle le había dicho que no sabía hacia donde iban.

K: ¿cómo que no sabes? - pregunto confundida y un tanto dolida.

C: ¿tu sabes a donde vamos? - le pregunto desesperado.

K: contesta tu primero - dijo firme.

C: no, no quiero que lo que diga, intervenga en tu decisión - le dijo.

K: ¿cómo? - no entendio a que se refería Castle.

Todo se quedo en silencio un rato, Castle trataba de no enojarse al igual que Kate, oero fue ella quien rompió el silencio, no podía seguir sin esa respuesta que quería encontrar.

K: ¿entonces todo esto fue por un tiempo, solo querías acostarte conmigo y cuando lo conseguiste te cansaste de todo esto? - le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

C: antes de hablar suspiró - mira yo siempre he sabido a donde quiero ir contigo - dijo elevando un poco la voz, al parecer el suspiro de relajación no sirvio, ya que lo habían molestado las palabras que Kate dijo.

K: si ¿a donde, al dormitorio? - dijo un poco molesta.

C: no, no he querido hablar de eso por ti - dijo frustado.

K: ¿por mi? - dijo indignada.

C: si, por ti - dijo.

K: ¿por qué por mi? - no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo semejante tontería.

C: es por ti, porque por ti nos privamos de esto por varios años, siempre te esperé, siempre ha sido por ti, por tus miedos - dijo elevando la voz.

K: ¿por mis miedos? - dijo indignada.

C: si, miedo de ser feliz, miedo a amar - dijo.

K: no es cierto - refutó.

C: claro que si, por que si por ti fuera, nadie sabría de los nuestro, a quien mas se lo quieres ocultar, si los principales ya los saben, hasta Gates lo sabe, por ti no querías que ellos supieran - dijo decidido, sin miedo alguno.

K: eso no es cierto - dijo no sabía que decir.

C: si es mentira lo que digo, dime a donde vamos, porque hace unos días dijiste que recien empezabamos y ahora me vienes con eso de a donde vamos - dijo frustado.

K: no lo se - dijo.

C: si lo sabes, porque sino no hubieras preguntado eso - dijo fastidiado.

Volvió a quedarse todo en silencio, tenía que pensar bien en las palabras que le iba a decir, lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, pero al ser la primera vez que le pasaba eso tenía algo de miedo, ya que no quería que eso terminara.

K: quiero saber que tan seria es, quiero saber si te ves en un futuro conmigo, quiero saber a donde va esta relación - dijo sin mas.

C: tu como la ves en un futuro, en donde nos ves a nosotros, por que una cosa es como la vea yo, otra es como la ves tu - dijo fastidiado, pero entendía que tenían que hablar de eso.

K: yo quiero - dijo pero no termino de hablar, tenía un poco de miedo dar a conocer su respuesta - ¿tu que quieres? - le pregunto.

C: yo se lo que quiero, quiero estar contigo por siempre, nos veo juntos el resto de nuestras vidas - dijo con todo el corazón - pero no solo es mi opinión y lo que yo quiero, también importa lo que tu quieres - dijo con cierto temor.

K: yo también nos veo juntos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo - comentó con sinceridad.

C: bien, al parecer queremos lo mismo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

K: si - dijo mas relajada.

C: ¿a que vino esa pregunta, por qué surgio eso dentro de ti? - pregunto curioso.

K: porque unas preguntas de Eric me hicieron pensar en que tan seria es nuestra relación, hacia donde nos dirigimos como pareja, no toda la vida vamos a estar felices, siempre en todas las relaciones hay sus pequeños problemas - dijo.

C: Kate para mi esto es muy en serio, para mi no es juego, no es cosa de un rato y se acabó, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida - dijo tranquilo, tratando de que ella meditara en lo que él le decía.

K: para mí tampoco es un juego, yo también te quiero Rick - le dijo mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos y Castle observó que sus palabras eran verdad, ya que ser refleja que eran verdad sus palabras.

C: ahora si, ¿vamos al dormitorio? - pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja seductoramente.

K: si - dijo.

Mientras se dirigía al dormitorio, Kate iba pensando en lo que acababa de hablar con Castle, ambos habían dejado en claro que querían seguir con esa relación el resto de sus vidas, ella se sentía bien, ya que pudo hablar con él, tal vez no hubo un comprimiso de casarse, sabía que eso vendría mas adelante, pero con esa platica tenía suficiente por ahora.

Castle se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta que Kate le había hecho, sabía a que se refería pero tenía miedo a que ella huyera, pero se sintió feliz después de esa platica ya que ambos habían expresado que querían estar con el otro para siempre, mas adelante le pediría que se casara con él, pero por ahora era suficiente con eso.

Y así ambos entraron al dormitorio y se permitieron disfrutar del otro, Kate se dejó querer a través del masaje que le proporcionaba, Castle se sentía feliz de poder disfrutar de eso con ella y momentos después entre beso y caricia se hicieron uno, demostrandose todo lo que anteriormente había hablado y el amor que sentía por el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos pues aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic, para los que pidieron continuación, aquí se las dejo ya que si le encontré continuación, jaja, este es sobre lo que piensa y siente Kate respecto a la oferta de trabajo que le hicieron y también lo que piensa Castle de la forma de actuar de ella, es antes del 24, es uno a dos días después de la oferta, que lo disfruten, dejen sus comentarios

MIEDO

El miedo es una emoción caracterizada por un intenso sentimiento, habitualmente desagradable, provocado por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, es algo que nos impide avanzar.

Kate.  
Un año ya ha pasado, un año desde aquel día, un día tormentoso, un día lleno de dolor y angustia, un día que algunas partes quisiera borrar para siempre, algunas, porque todo lo que paso en la noche de ese día, eso si que no lo quiero olvidar nunca. Es algo que llevaré siempre conmigo.

Pero eso puedo perderlo y no quiero, tengo miedo a perderlo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y de un momento a otro puedo perderlo.

¿Por qué? Porque me han ofrecido un trabajo en D.C., una gran oportunidad para que pueda crecer profesionalmente, me gusta buscar y dar justicia y con ese trabajo puedo seguir haciendo eso, los casos serás un poco más difíciles, pero aun así puedo seguir ayudando a las personas, ¿y por qué el miedo? Porque me encuentro en una relación donde me siente feliz, me siento como nunca antes me había sentido con ninguna relación, tuve varias, pero esta es distinta.

En esta relación si amo con todo mi ser a mi pareja, me hace sentir viva, amada, me hace ser mejor día a día, me saca una sonrisa todos los días, aunque en ocasiones parece un niño, pero con todo eso lo amo. Lo he amado desde ya hace algunos años, incluso antes de conocernos en persona, esa persona es Richard Castle, uno de los hombres mas codiciados de Nueva York, mi miedo es el perderlo, el que nuestra relación termine, no creo poder soportarlo, porque él se ha vuelto un gran apoyo en mi vida, una persona que siempre estará conmigo a pesar de todo, ¿cómo se que es así? Porque a lo largo de estos 5 años me lo ha demostrado, porque a lo largo de todo este tiempo siempre estuvo esperando, siempre estuvo cuidándome.

No quiero que esto termine, tengo miedo, no se que pueda ser de mi sin él, me he acostumbrado a tenerlo al lado mío, siento un dolor, una desesperación, por no saber que hacer, quiero seguir mi relación con Castle, se que él es el hombre indicado para que pase el resto de mi vida, pero a la vez quiero ese trabajo.

Es un gran honor que me consideren capaz para ese trabajo. Ya que en un mundo donde el hombre manda es muy difícil que una mujer sobre salga, es un trabajo que no se lo ofrecen a muchas personas, creo que son muy pocas. El agente me describió como inteligente, fuerte, dijo que ve en mi grandes cosas, no sé si lo dijo en serio, quiero creer que sí, pero el asunto es que el trabajo está en D.C.

Es una gran oportunidad, pero no sé si aceptarla, ya que eso implicaría dejar a mi papá, dejar a mis amigos, dejar a Martha y Alexis, pero sobre todo dejar a Castle y no quiero dejarlos, sobre todo a él, no quiero separarme de él, con lo que me costó decidirme para darnos una oportunidad, pero este trabajo, no es uno que se ofrece todos los días, es de esos que son únicos e irrepetibles, que en muchas ocasiones no hay segundas oportunidades.

Quiero el trabajo y quiero a Castle, no se probablemente, me estoy martirizando por nada, y es que lo principal es que no le he dicho a Castle nada sobre el ofrecimiento del trabajo, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar ante tal situación, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder entre nosotros, tengo miedo a aceptar y que él no esté de acuerdo, o que cuando le cuente no esté de acuerdo.

¿Por qué no se pueden tener a la vez dos cosas que queremos? ¿Por qué siempre hay que decidir? Sé que Castle sabe que algo me pasa, ya me lo ha preguntado, me ha dicho que estoy un poco distante, no sé qué decirle, tengo miedo, no quiero tener que decidir entre él o mi trabajo, no podría hacerlo, son dos cosas que quiero sobre todo lo que hay en este mundo, son dos razones por la que día a día me levanto, son dos motivos por los que me hacen que sea mejor, que de lo mejor de mí.

¿Por qué cuando uno está tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación viene problemas y difíciles problemas? La verdad no tengo respuesta a esta pregunta, pero me gustaría saberla, no me siento capaz de decidir, de decidir entre dos situaciones que me agradan, no quiero.

Dentro de unos días le contaré a Castle sobre la oferta, espero que no sea mortificante para él, como lo es para mí, o quiero tener que decidir entre él o mi trabajo, no se quien perdería, no quiero que pierda ninguno, quiero poder tener a los dos al mismo tiempo, ojalá se pueda, para empezar tengo que hablar con él, para saber que va a pasar entre nosotros, no quiero que pase nada malo, pero no me imaginaré cosas antes de tiempo, cuando pase pasará y pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Castle  
Ya ha pasado un año de estar junto a la mujer más bella, mas extraordinaria, más frustrante, mas enloquecedora, que he conocido en mi vida, esa mujer se llama Kate Beckett y la amo.

La amo como nunca antes he amado a nadie, tengo miedo de que esto acabe algún día, espero que no pase, pero su comportamiento de estos últimos días ha cambiado, sé que lo que le dijo el agente ese del FBI, tiene algo que ver con el comportamiento de Kate.

No sé que le haya dicho, no sé que haya pasado, no sé que tan grave es el asunto, para que ella este algo distraída, quiero saber que le pasa, pero no le preguntaré, sé que ella me lo contará cuando considere que sea el momento adecuado, no quiero presionarla, pero tengo miedo, espero que lo que la esté perturbando de un paz mental, no tenga que ver con nuestra relación, me dolería mucho, por el momento esperaré a que ella me cuente lo que le ocurre.


	3. Chapter 3

**este capitulo pasa en medio del capitulo 5x24, espero que les guste. dejen un review**

**¿IR HACIA ADELANTE?**

_El avanzar, el ir hacia adelante siempre trae consigo miedos, dudas, desconfianza, en uno mismo o entras personas, lo importante es saber a dónde queremos ir y con quien queremos ir y si hacia donde voy me hace feliz, porque no sirve ir hacia adelante si por dentro estoy inconforme._

Nuestra querida pareja se encontraba en un gran dilema, no sabían cómo actuar, no sabían que decisiones tomar, tenían algo de temor sobre lo que se venía, tenían miedo de perder todo lo que habían logrado en ese último año, les costó mucho llegar ahí, ¿cómo para que lo perdieran?

No sabían cual era la forma correcta de seguir, que era lo que tenían que hacer, querían avanzar, querían ir hacia adelante, y al hacerlo que el otro estuviera con el, pero como se encontraban las cosas, era difícil siquiera imaginarlo.

Habían discutido, estaban enojados, mas Castle, ya que creía que Kate no confíaba en él y sobre todo porque pensaba que podría dejarlo.

Castle no entendía porque le había ocultado semejante noticia, ella había ido a Washington y no le había dicho, lo peor era que fué por una entrevista de trabajo, le daba miedo pensar que ella se pueda ir, recordordaba el pequeño desacuerdo que habían tenido.

(Flashback)

C: Que es esto?

B: Que es que?

C: Un pase de abordaje.

B: Castle...

C: Volaste a D.C ayer?

B: Si, lo hice.

C: Por que?

B: Fui invitada a una entrevista.

C: Que clase de entrevista?

B: Por un puesto con el grupo de trabajo federal.

C: Lo siento... te entrevistaron para un trabajo, en otra ciudad y no me lo dijiste?

B: No te lo dije porque era solo una entrevista y sabía que te molestaría.

C: Si, tienes razón estoy molesto.

B: Castle, solo quería ver que había afuera, que tiene de malo?

C: Lo que tiene de malo es que me lo ocultaste, de echo mentiste, yo no te habría hecho eso.

B: Castle esto no es sobre ti, esto es sobre mi, esto es sobre mi vida.

C: Osea que de verdad lo estas considerando.

B: Si! es una oportunidad increíble, será una oportunidad de hacer mas.

C: Sin mi.

B: Castle por favor no hagas esto, no lo hagas sobre nosotros.

C. Lo siento, dime como es que esto no es sobre nosotros; optienes el trabajo, te mudas a D.C y jamás te veo, eso es practicamente el final de nuestra relación verdad'

B: Eso no lo sabes, además probablemente ni me den el trabajo.

C: Ese no es el punto, el punto es que tu sabías lo que podría significar y no se te ocurrió incluirme... o peor, si se te ocurrío, pero elejiste no hacerlo, ahora que quiere decir eso sobre nosotros... no mucho si me lo preguntas.

B: Castle...

C: No puedo estar aquí ahora

(Fin del flashback)

Que tortura mas grande se hacía al recordar eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en su interior sabía que había cometido un error al decirle eso a Kate, pero creía que había sido por el comportamiento de ella, por no confiar en él.

Ambos estaban sufriendo, tenían miedo de imaginar un futuro sin que el otro estuviera, no querían ni siquiera imaginarlo. Después de esa discusión, porque eso había sido una discusión, ambos se encontraban mal.

Cuando Kate fue a trabajar al día siguiente y al ver Esposito que no iba con Castle, le preguntó por el a lo que ella le contestó que se habían peleado, cosa muy rara entre ellos. Tanto Espo como Ryan se habían dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ella y Castle, pero no sabían que tan grave era el asunto, les preocupaba, pero no podían hacer nada.

Castle habló con su madre y esa conversación lo había dejado pensando en muchas cosas, mas en esa última pregunta que hizo, que si no había hecho algo importante en su relación con Kate era porque en el fondo pensara que no iba a funcionar su relación, le daba muchas vueltas a esa pregunta, no sabía ni que contestarse, la amaba, pero le daba miedo pensar en el futuro, tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera un futuro con él.

Kate cuando se enteró de que había conseguido el trabajo, se le complicó mas el asunto, por un lado estaba Castle, un hombre maravilloso, un hombre al que amaba como nunca antes había hecho por otro, pero por otro lado estaba el trabajo, una gran oportunidad tenía y no a cualquiera se le presentaba esa oportunidad, no sabía que decidir, quedó con su papá para ver si la podía ayudar en algo o que la aconsejara, su padre le había dicho que esa era la relación mas larga que había tenido y ella sabía que era muy cierto, pero tenía miedo de que lo que tenía con Castle solo fuera producto de lo que habían pasado en esos 5 años, hasta cierto punto se cuestionaba si era real, le aseguró que quería el trabajo, su padre le dijo que lo escogiera, no sabía que hacer, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Conforme los segundos, los minutos pasaban cada uno se enredaba mas en pensamientos, pero ya estaban escogiendo la decisión ante esa situación en la que se encontraban; no sabía si su decisión lastimaría al otro o tal vez si, solo sabían que cada uno quería ir hacia adelante, pero les dolía imaginar su futuro.

Unas horas mas tarde, después de que hubieron conseguido cerrar el caso, Kate le había dicho a los chicos que antes de contarle a ellos tenía que contarle a alguien mas lo que estaba pasando. Esa persona era Castle, ella había tomado una decisión y le costara lo que le costara, le haría sabe a Castle la decisión.

Castle por su parte no dejaba de pensar en que era lo mejor que podía hacer, cual era la mejor opción para ambos, no sabía si dejarla ir o irse con ella, pero no quería dejarla ir, después de el tiempo que les costó para que estuvieran juntos, pero tampoco quería ser un estorbo para los sueños de ella.

Cuando ella se hubo alejado de los chicos, le marcó a Castle, le dijo que quería verlo, ella tenía decidido contarle cual era la decisión que había escogido, y él aceptó que se vean. Castle por su parte cuando recibió la llamada de ella y le dijo que quería que se vieran aceptó, ya que era lo oportunidad para aclarar todo con ella y así exponerle lo que había decidido.

Ambos iban al lugar con mucho miedo, no sabían que había decidido el otro, incluso su decisión les costaba ya que no sabían como se lo tomarían, solo querían ser felices. Se encontraron en el parque que tenía los columpios que tanto signficaban para ellos. Cuando ella llegó el ya se encontraba ahí, se veía muy serio, no sabía que pensar que pensar. Llegó decidida a contarle lo que había decidido.

Se sentó en el columpio para poder hablar con él, habló, pero después el tomó la palabra, quizo volver a hablar pero én no se lo dejó, Castle estaba decidido a exponerle la decisión que había escogido y para eso tenía que ser el primero que hablara, estaba serio, no sabía si era la opción correcta, pero en ese momento no le importó, esta decidido y lo haría, habló y habló hasta que llegó al final de su discurso. Mientras Kate oía el discurso de Castle, por dentro se estaba inquietando. Pensaba que podía tener ambos, pero mientras lo oía estaba creyendo que solo llegaría a tener uno, lo siguió escuchando hasta que llegó esa parte que la dejó completamente confundida.

C: ¿Katherine Hougton Beckett, te casarías conmigo?

No sabía que decirle, no encontraba palabra, no se le había pasado nunca por la mente que él pudiera hacer eso, su mente estaba trabajando rápido pero su cuerpo no, así se quedó, nin saber que hacer, sin saber que contestarle.


	4. Chapter 4

**aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, cabe aclarar que es continuación de los capítulos anteriores y que la idea se me ocurrió antes de ver las fotos que hasta ahora han salido, tiene algo de M, espero que les guste, dejen un review**

**UN NUEVO DÍA**

_Un nuevo día está lleno de emociones, deseos por vivir, deseos por conocer lo que ese día trae para uno, tenemos que vivir y dar lo mejor en ese nuevo día, porque todos son muy diferentes y en más de una ocasión algunos se parecerán, pero al final, será diferente._

Un nuevo día empezaba, para algunos les emocionaba ese día, para otros sería otro más y para otros no les interesaba vivir ese día, cada quien con lo suyo.

En la habitación de algún lugar de una ciudad, yacía un cuerpo, donde solo esa persona sabía lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, desde hacía algunas semanas sentía que no era la misma persona, no se sentía bien con todo lo que le había pasado y con todo lo que había decidido. Habían sido muchas cosas, muchas sobrepasaban lo que tenía planeado para su vida y conforme a eso tuvo que actuar.

Si esa persona que yacía solo en un cuarto era Kate Beckett, que por cosas de la vida se encontraba sola en Washington, le había comunicado que le habían dado el trabajo y ella aceptó, era una gran oportunidad y era única por lo cual aceptó, pero le faltaba algo para ser feliz, lo que le hacía falta es que él no estaba con ella y todo porque ella lo decidió así, porque podría o pudo tenerlo con ella pero no quería.

Era una decisión algo difícil dada la situación que se le presentó el día que iba a dar a conocer su decisión, pero tenía la esperanza que todo eso mejorara, no sabía como pero lo quería creer, lo tenía que creer y con esa esperanza se levantó.

Hoy era otro día mas de por ahora o por siempre, según lo que el futuro le deparara, se levantó, con pereza, pero al ingresar al cuarto de baño y meterse bajo la regadera dejó que con la caída del agua, todo se fuera, ya que tenía que estar al 100% en su trabajo como agente del FBI, por cierto un gran trabajo, pero no tenía a sus amigos, a su familia.

Salió del baño, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, cuando hubo terminado, salió rumbo a las oficinas del FBI. En el camino compró un café y un bollo para comer. Cuando llegó a la oficina ya había terminado, así que rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar para seguri trabajando en el caso que tenía.

El día fue pasando sin muchos inconvenientes, salió dos veces para así comprobar unas pistas que tenían respecto al caso. Alrededor de la 5 de la tarde el caso había avanzado bastante, estaba satistecha por lo que habían logrado ese día. Pasado otro tiempo llegó la hora de irse cada quien a casa, y ella sin más se retiró.

Por el camino iba muy pensativa, ya que extrañaba mucho a su familia, a sus amigos y sobre todo a él, el único había logrado rescatar de todo lo malo, en ocasiones la invadia la tristeza pero se animaba asi misma con la idea de que ese trabajo era una gran oportunidad. Quería hablarle, pero no se animaba, ya que cuando lo hiciera tenía que volver a tomar otras desiciones respecto a toda su vida y sobre todo si lo quería a él a su lado por siempre.

En el camino a su casa compró algo de comer y al llegar a su casa lo comió. Cuando terminó se sentó en el sofa, estaba un poco cansada, solo quería relajarse y no pensar en nada por ahora, pero sus recuerdos, su cerebro, su cuerpo se lo impidió, porque empezó a recordar todo lo vivido con Castle, llegando a un recuerdo que tenía con él de hacía algunas semanas, donde ella ya se encontraba en Washington.

Flashback

Suena la puerta de su departamento y es muy confuso para ella ya que no esperaba visitas, así que se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió la llenó de sorpresa, enfrente de ella estaba Castle, al instante se abalanzan el uno por el otro, besándose con pasión, con un deseo incontrolable

Al adentrarse en la casa lo primero que Castle hace es dejarla tocar el suelo para llevarla al infierno con uno de esos besos que le roban el espíritu, Kate se da del capricho de humillar a la lengua de él en una batalla constante, los dos suspiran sin separarse, ella graba su cuerpo a los cristales de su puerta, él atrapando su trasero con sus impecables manos, lo empuja y lo mira con deseo, se giro para cerrar las cortinas, Castle se abalanza a Kate pegándola al cristal, mordisqueando su cuello, succionando, remojando todo a su paso hasta la clavícula, bajando y subiendo con su lengua, la voz de ella temblorosa apenas puede unir una sílaba, se pone mucho cuando sus deliciosos labios se graban en su piel.

Los dedos de ella dedos mariposean por sus botones de su camisa, ese hombre dios, ese sacrifico de reprimirse pese a encontrarse lejos lleva acumulando mucho frenesí entre sus besos, él le pide que le arranque la ropa y ella con furia le descuaja la prenda, se muerdo el labio apreciando su torso, hace un contacto suave con su abdomen, la lengua de ella viaja mirando con buenos ojos semejante complexión que tiene ante ella, masajeando con sus manos los terrenos que no alcanza con su boca, sube y chupo sus tetillas, mira su rostro y en el ve satisfacción, él la pega de nuevo a la pared, besándole de manera brutal, cuando logra liberarse de su lengua que la deja completamente desequilibrada, va hacia su pantalón y lo hace con una velocidad digna de record, mete las manos en sus bóxers con la mirada fija en su reacción. La siente oscilar, su miembro rogaba porque le tocaran, se lo dice su rigidez, su temperatura que coincide exactamente con la fiebre desatada entre sus bragas por el simple hecho de tenerle así. Lo masturba con la técnica que sabe que le vuelve loco, aguanta como puede, cierra los ojos y abre la boca para respirar, no es suficiente el aire, sin embargo ella quiere conducirlo al clímax, quiere verlo derrumbarse, su boca se concentra en su punta y él golpea la pared con sus puños al primer roce, su pene esta firme y le entran unas ganas de reventar. Se lo meto en la boca hasta el fondo, su punta roza su garganta, sabe cómo combatir su grosor y llevarlo al paraíso, le pide permiso y se lo da, termina en su boca, tenían algunas semanas sin hacerlo pero en ese momento quieren que sus calientes gotas se recorran interiormente la prueba de cuanto se excita con lo que se dan.

C: Mi turno - indica quitándole la blusa sin tocarla

Desabrocha sus jeans la hace sentar en una silla para acabar de deslizarlos ahora estoy en ropa interior y muy mojada aún sin haber recibido la atención que ya estaba necesitando, se agacha y le arrebata las bragas, se burla de ella y sube con su lengua por su vientre agarrando sus pechos con fuerza dejando todo a su paso humedecido hasta su ombligo, vuelve su mirada hasta su sexo, le separa las piernas y vuelve a tomarla por el pelo hundiendo su nariz en su calidez para aspirar su olor cuando ella lo que esperaba era su lengua, esta inundada, sus pezones se baten con sus dedos y superan el nivel de erección sólo necesita su lengua y acabará con esa dulce tortura, tomas su pelo sudoroso y lo presiona, Castle se deja de rodeo y baja a besar su intimidad con la lengua juega como quiere produciendo un calor tan intenso en sus venas que intenta aplacar a base de gritos y movimientos desesperados, se hunde mucho más, la penetra de esa manera y deja de atender sus tetas para que sus dedos se sumen a esa danza de placer con ellos se encarga de su clítoris, no da para más, entre tanto deseo le pide que no termine, que espere un poco más, resiste por él y por ella ahora son sus dedos los que la penetran tan profundos como siempre y ahora es su lengua la que chupa su clítoris suficiente todos sus sentidos se apagan, se corro de forma brutal, se tiro hacia delante y le abrazo a él sus cuerpos desnudos se pegan sus miradas encendidas se unen ya es hora de recuperar el tiempo que han perdido.

****Kate lo empuja hasta dejarlo en la silla y se coloca encima, él le introduce su miembro y ella caigo en ella emitiendo un grito exorbitante que combinado con su rugido se convierte en pura música, su pene se abre paso hasta su núcleo y ella se encarga de los primeras vibraciones, esta muy cerrada y le aprieta con muchísima fuerza, Castle respira continuamente y Kate me desplaza sin cuidado no le importa si dura poco, el tiempo que sea, se necesitan así de consistente, se levantan aun estando Castle dentro de ella y la deja en el sofá poniéndose encima de ella, penetrándola con todo su poder, con toda su abundancia, aprovecha y le lame los pezones, no se está tranquilo sus manos van por donde quiera y eso la hace delirar, tiene un segundo orgasmo pero él no se detiene va un poco más lento y cuando ya se ha recuperado sigue arremetiendo contra su matriz. No saben cuánto ha pasado, cuanto lleva en la cima de ese placer pero no parecen tener suficiente el uno del otro ella le araño, le muerde, le bese mientras él masajea chupa y la estremece con el vaivén de su miembro, él la besa en los labios y en ese momento se corre en su interior mientras ella le responde con otro orgasmo, siempre le ha encantado la sensación de sus fluidos en su sexo, el hecho de que en su miembro también hay rastros de ella.

C: Te he echado tanto de menos - dice apenas sin aliento apartando los cabellos de ella de su cara.

Fin del flashback

Después de recordar ese encuentro maravilloso, le entró una necesidad de hablar con él, ya no podía seguir así, no era sano para ninguno de los dos que estuvieran lejos y mas sabiendo que ambos se amaban.


End file.
